There are a number of applications in which electronics are attached to various articles. The electronics may provide a function that is ancillary to the function of the article or work in conjunction with the article to provide a desired function. Radio frequency (RF) transponders and near-field communications are examples of such applications.
RFID applications vary from inventory control to traffic management to pet identification. RFID systems generally include readers and tags. RFID tags are affixed to the articles to be tracked, and the RFID reader emits a signal to activate the RFID tag. The RFID tag may respond by reading data from a memory and emitting a signal with the desired information for the RFID reader. Near-field communication tags are expanding RF applications beyond identification to data gathering applications.
For some applications, RF transponders and associated wiring are attached to a flexible substrate. Prior to mounting the electronic device, wiring patterns may be formed on the substrate using a print-and-etch process to construct the antenna.
Making RF transponder arrangements on a flexible substrate may be prohibitively expensive for some applications. The expense is attributable in part to the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct.